The contest
by Zhang liao555666
Summary: A contest between three groups of charactewrs from dynasty warriors, fire emblem the sacred stones and final fantasy. I had this idea way before the other stories on contests enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The Contest

Prologue

One day while in the city of He Fei Sun jian was walking with Cao cao and Liu bei(who had just put their differences aside) when a Blue flash of light came before then and a 13 year old boy appeared and said "you will put your warriors against other forces in a contest. You will choose six of your best warriors to compete. I will be back in three days to collect your warriors" and with that the boy disappeared.

In another world the same thing happened but with two people called Eirika and Ephraim the twin rulers of Renias, they also had to choose six of their best warriors.

In another world the same thing happened to an unnamed king who also had to choose his six best warriors.

In He Fei Sun jian, Cao cao and Liu bei had chosen their warriors, they chose Xiahou dun, Sima yi, Zhou tai, Zhou yu, Guan yu and Zhao yun.

In Renais Eirika and Ephraim chose Seth, Cormag, Kyle, Forde, Knoll and Myrrh.

The unnamed king chose Sephiroth, Cloud, Tidus, Auron, Seymour and Squall.

The warriors on each world assembled in front of a mystical blue portal. They all stepped in to see a crowd of cheering fans in an arena ten times ten times ten times ten times ten times ten times ten times times ten times ten to the power of ten times larger than the colosseum in Rome.

In a Throne fifty to the power of a googolplex times bigger than the biggest throne on earth they all saw the same boy of thirteen sitting with a an extra extra times seventy large roasted chicken in his hand. "Mmmmm, good chicken munch munch, oh am I on, Ehem ehem ehem, Welcome brave warriors to my stadium de la grande at least that's what I'll call it until I think of a better name. I have brought you here to compete for the title of WORLDS BEST WARRIOR! But that is for best overall warrior the team that wins will get the best award in the entire univarse I mean universe. The captain of each team will be Seth for his, Xiahou dun and Sephiroth. Now each of you will retire to your rooms and find your match time table, comfy beds, the best armour and weapons, lots of food, a toilet and a personal slave. Now get some rest for your next match tomorrow. Thank you and good night".

In his room Xiahou dun saw the match timetable, he and Guan yu were scheduled for a tag team match against Cloud and Sephiroth.

Knoll was looking at his timetable and saw he had to fight Sima yi one on one in a mirrored arena, their match was the very first fight in the entire contest.


	2. Chapter 2

The Contest

Chapter 1

Sima yi was getting his armour and fan ready for his fight against Knoll.

Knoll was busy studying his ultimate spell called Gleipnir.

Sima yi and Knoll walked into the arena which had been specially designed to deflect magic off the walls.

"Welcome warriors, to the mirrored arena. Here you will fight until the bell rings" the 13 year old boy on his throne "Begin" Ding Ding.

Sima yi jumped and shot a laser at Knoll. Knoll dodged and shot a flux which hit Sima yi square in the chest. Sima yi stood up and used his ultimate attack, he shot about 100 lasers at Knoll then jumped in the air and shouted "YOU FOOL" and made a yin yang symbol which shot six lasers. Knoll was hit by all of the lasers. Knoll then stood up and cast nosferatu which sucks and opponents energy.

Sima yi was severely weakened, so he used all of his power to make his strongest blast.

Sima yi fired the blast at Knoll. Knoll side stepped it and it bounced back at Sima yi knocking him out. Dong Dong.

The match was over and Knoll declared the winner.


	3. Chapter 3

The Contest

Chapter three.

Xiahou dun and Guan yu were preparing to fight Sephiroth and Cloud in a tag team match. As the match drew near Xiahou dun found a smith to make his ultimate sword Kirin fang, Guan yu did the same thing to his pole blade and made Blue moon dragon.

The competitors walked into the stadium to see a ring similar to the ones you see in wrestling and boxing.

Sephiroth and Cloud were deciding who should go first. Xiahou dun and Guan yu decided to put Guan yu in first.

Guan yu had to fight Cloud.

The bell rang to signal the start of the match.

Cloud ran at Guan yu and brought a rain of blows on Guan yu. Guan yu blocked the blows and counter attacked sending Cloud skidding backwards to the fence. Cloud jumped to slash at Guan yu but Guan yu rolled underneath him and knocked him into the fence. Cloud shouted "It is time for your doom".

Cloud threw his sword up which split apart into six different swords and they caught fire. Guan yu was standing in the middle of a ring of flaming swords. Cloud at supersonic speed used all the swords in a straight line knocking Guan yu over.

Guan yu stood up and said "you are blue dragon". Guan yu spun around in a circle hitting Cloud numerous times then thrust his pole blade in the air and shouted "THE END" causing a tornado to throw Cloud out of the ring. Ding Ding. Guan yu wins.

Next it was Xiahou duns turn to fight Sephiroth. They walked into the ring and bowed. It was over in thirty seconds because Sephiroth unleashed an uncountable number of unblockable blows at Xiahou dun. Xiahou dun went sprawling out of the ring.

Then for the final round it was a full on two on two no holds barred fight.

Guan yu and Xiahou dun charged at Sephiroth and Cloud but were hit into the air, Cloud unleashed his ultimate attack and Sephiroth slashed uncountable times yet again and sent both Xiahou dun and Guan yu out of the ring. Ding Ding. Cloud and Sephiroth are the winners.

That was chapter 2 everybody. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Contest

Chapter 3

Myrrh was sitting in her room reading the match time table. She read that she had to fight Seymour in a one on one fight with a difference. The arena was set up to be a jungle.

Seymour was practising some magic while reading his timetable. Seymour finished practising and got his servant to get him a nice hearty breakfast.

It was time for the match. Myrrh walked in and changed into her dragon form. Myrrh is a manakete, which is a dragon in human form. She looked like a little girl with wings. Seymour walked in to find he couldn't see his opponent anywhere.

Seymour shouted "FIRAGA" and started burning down trees. Myrrh could see the smoke so she prowled through the under growth towards Seymour. Seymour was finished blasting trees and saw Myrrh.

"THUNDAGA" Seymour shouted sending a large lightning bolt at Myrrh's head. Myrrh took flight but she got hit on the leg. Myrrh unleashed an almighty blast of fire. Seymour distinguished it with wateraga. Myrrh swooped Seymour time after time.

Finally Seymour thrust his hand in the air.

A giant anchor came out of the sky and sunk into the ground pulling out his summon, Anima. A siren went off and a large amount of guards came into the arena and took Seymour out. Myrrh won because Seymour hadn't read the rules about summoning properly.


End file.
